thisismyhomeworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Freyja (Magi)
Freyja is the Amira of the current era and the owner of the Djinn, Seersha. She was once an assassin working unknownly under Al-Thamen in order to get back her brother, Judar back. It was on one of those assassination missions in Qishan when she first met Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba Saluja. She is one of the main characters of this series. Appearance Freyja is a fairely tall for a teenage girl, with a very slim yet slightly volumptous hourglass figure. As the sister of Judar, she looks eeriely similar to him, with the same pitch black hair and striking red eyes, many people have said that she could literally pass as his twin. For a while, her matte black hair was silverly white due to a curse. After the curse was broken, she decided to cut her long hair in order to better distinguish herself from her brother. Unlike Judar who ties his long hair into a single braid, Freyja lets her bust-lengthed black hair loose with a Bohemian waterfall braid going down the right side. Occasionally, she likes to add hair ornaments to her hairstyle. She always wear a set of bangles on both arms and a jewelled ankle bracelet on her right ankle. Freyja also has 5 ear piercings; 3 on her right and 2 on her left. The top piercings are always filled in with studs and the last and lowest one is usually a stud or dangling earring. At the start of the series, she is seem After she officially joined Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana in Sindria In the World Exploration Arc, after training with the Valkyries in Amazon Lily, she switches her outfit again to a short, silver armour-like dress, with sequins all over. Personality Freyja is shown to have two personalities; when she fights seriously, on a mission or extremely angered, she is shown to be a merciless, cold-blooded and in even some cases, bloodthirsty individual due to her past as an assassin. Other than that, Freyja is usually a very calm and collected yet bubbly girl who likes to tease and very hard to anger. Still, if she does get angered, she is usually willing to easily forgive, though it heavily depends on the circumstances. She is also seen to be fairely girly as shown when she was ordered to kill Jamil, she was seen sighing and says that it's too bad Jamil was a pure hottie or when she checks out Alibaba, Hakuryuu, Shaarkan and a bunch of others or blushing/fangirling over Shaarkan when he defeats the sea monster. As hard as it is to truly anger her, it is actually very easy to hurt her. It is shown that under the tough girl act, she is very easy to break due to the harsh abuse she suffered at the hands of almost everyone as a kid. Though she wouldn't take fun teases to heart, like the ones about her bust-size (compared to Yamuraiha's), her height or her fangirling ways, she is very sensitive to comments on her black hair/red eyes and how scary that makes her or her flirtious nature. Freyja is also shown to be a mindless flirt around guys, and unlike Morgiana or most other girls, she still tends to flirt with the guy she has feelings for, though she does appear more cautious around men due to a near-rape and will easily flinch if grabbed harshly by a male ever since a near-rape incident in the Sindria Arc. From a chat with Yamuraiha, it is shown that she takes a liking to guys that are taller than her, strong with hard abs, hot/very good-looking, smart and someone who can cheer her up and won't discriminate against her because of: 1. She is the sister of Judar. 2. She was an assassin who once worked for Al-Thamen. 3. Her black hair/red eyes. History Freyja was chosen by the Rukh to be their daughter and protector of Magi as the Amira of this era, much like her older brother Judar, whom the Rukh chose to become one of the four Magi. The day that she was born, Al-Thamen came and slaughtered everyone in the village except for her and Judar. They took Judar and left Freyja with a clan of assassins who worked for them to train her as she grows up for reasons unknown. With the family, she was trained gruesomely, battling icy winds to run half-naked, doing 50,000 hanging upside-down sit-ups on a rod over a cliff and 10,000 push-ups on each finger as daily training. The family leaders would also torture her on a daily/weekly basis for experimentations. The family heads called her a terrifying prodigy, which, adding to her black hair and red eyes made everyone fear and bully her, both physically and mentally, yet she was unable to fight back due to her being truthfully an outsider. They would call her monster, lie to the leaders about her so she gets severely punished, beat or threw stones at her until she passed out. In order to keep herself alive, she never objected to the bullying, kept it to herself and lashed out the cooped up anger onto her victims as one word to the leaders and the family members would murder her for getting them into trouble. She also flirted as a way to keep herself in a good enough mood and to make sure that she seemed strong. As she grew older, the bullying became worse as they called her even harsher names such as slut, whore etc... Even though she was dangerous and strong enough to murder the entire clan in one night, she decided not to as the clan was under the protection of Ithnan (Al-Thamen) and they knew where her brother was. One year before the start of the series, Ithnan came and finally took her away, saying that she is ready to do business on her own and that they know where her brother is and if she assassinates the people surrounding her brother, she will be able to find him. Freyja was obviously happy and never objected, always finishing her assassinations days before the due date in order to get to her brother quicker. It was on one of those assassination missions in Qishan that she first met Morgiana, Alibaba and Aladdin. Plot Dungeon Arc Freyja is first introduced as a hooded figure assassinating a noble, only to have Alibaba and Aladdin suddenly, accidentally get into her way, making her stop her chase midway. She scowls at them, making them both coil back in fright, then stands up and suddenly whips a sword at them. Out of shock, they scream, only to realize that the dagger has flown over their heads and hits the noble through the back and straight into the heart, instantly killing him. As the onlookers surround her victim, she disappears but not before smirking at Alibaba's shocked look towards her. Freyja appears again, just as Jamil enters Amon's Dungeon. She walks down the street as she expertly takes a small scroll from the secretly outstretched hand of a Al-Thamen member. Freyja then turns into an alleyway to open up the scroll, which contains her next mission. On the scroll there is a portrait and a few words: Jamil. Chief of Qishan. Currently in Amon's Dungeon. After staring at the portrait for a few more minutes, she puffs her cheeks out and sighs, saying that it's too bad that he's really good-looking, puts the scroll away and walks away, towards the Dungeon. She is then seen entering Amon's Dungeon and secretly following everyone to the treasure room where she stayed hidden and watched curiously as Alibaba fought and won against Jamil, silently thinking that maybe she won't be able to dirty her hands this time when suddenly the tables were turned in Jamil's favour. As she readied to jump up and kill him, Aladdin interrupted and defeated Jamil and Goltas and Alibaba was able to clear Amon's Dungeon. As Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin stayed in the shaft of light, ready to exit, Freyja sighs and says that she has exactly 10 seconds to execute her mission and get into the shaft of light. She jumps out, surprising everyone and ignores Alibaba's shocked words as they realize who she was. Then as she was about to slit Jamil's throat, Goltas blocked her and told her to not dirty her hands anymore and that Jamil will die with him as the Dungeon disappears, then throws Freyja into the shaft of light and walks away. Alibaba reaches down and offers a hand, which she takes after a moment's consideration. After they exit the Dungeon, Freyja was last seem standing over a cliff as she expertly snatches another scroll from a swooping bird's claws. Kouga Arc Freyja appears in the shadows stalking Hakuei Ren and her men, and paying close attention to Ryosai, showing that it is Ryosai who is her target. When Aladdin appears and talks to Hakuei she is rather surprised but continued to listen anyways. She then chuckles to herself as she hears the last of Aladdin's speech and walks off, deep in thought, wondering what Ryosai would do next. She is seen again sitting on the cliff side as she watches the Kouga clan and the Kou empire clash, saying that 'he' makes it way to obvious that it is his doing. After watching the multiple clashes, she decides to save Hakuei by throwing a dagger when Aladdin wouldn't make it in time. She then walks off. After Ryosai was defeated by Aladdin and Ugo and begging for his life, Aladdin decides to back off which makes Freyja sigh again saying that everyone's too soft and flicks a tanto at Ryosai, which easily pierces through his hard armour, going straight through his heart and out his back. The flick had such a force that Ryosai toppled over and the tanto wedged itself into the ground through his back. Aladdin immediately realized this technique and with the tanto looking strikingly similar to the tanto used in the assassination of the noble in Qishan, he looks around, suspicious but was only able to catch a glimpse of Freyja before she disappeared again. Morgiana Arc Freyja is seen on another cliff, glancing down at Fatima torturing his slaves then at the portrait of him on her scroll and frowns saying that he's disgusting. She then decides out of boredom to scout his cells, then gaps in shock as she spots Aladdin in one of Fatima's cells. When she noticed Morgiana battling the Sabertooth tigers, she was so surprised to see her again and her strength that she wonders if it was fate to be meeting those bothersome people over again. Then she says that she shouldn't be surprised because Morgiana is a full-blood Fanalis after all. After Morgiana defeats the animals, rescues the little girl tied to the pole and starts walking towards Fatima, Freyja silently wishes for some more action and blood, saying that Fatima deserves it. When Morgiana only took away his keys and walked off to free his slaves, Freyja gaps and asks what the hell is wrong with her and Aladdin then takes another tanto and strikes it through Fatima's heart, the force pushing him back, the blade coming out the back and pinning him forcefully into the ground. Morgiana turns around in shock with the little girl whimpering behind her, who whispers poor Fatima. Morgiana shades the girl with her hands, leering her away from the gruesome sight then sighs and says that he probably deserved it. After saying that, she stops, turns back to where Freyja was sitting and says that the one who murdered him also deserves to be killed too. Freyja smirks, thinking we'll see about that and disappears. Balbadd Arc Freyja is shown stalking Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana on orders. During the stalk out, she accidentally bumps into Sindria Arc Zagan Arc Second Sindria Arc Pirates Arc World Exploration Arc War Arc Abilities Djinn Household Vessels Djinn Equip Magic Magic Tools Heat Magic Water Magic Wind Magic Light Magic Lightning Magic Gravity Magic Dark Magic Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Bushoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Rokushiki Kami-E Geppo Rankyaku Shigan Soru Tekkai Rokuogan Stats